Kingdom Hearts: Light and Shadows: Sora's Side
by Salty Peaches-san
Summary: After the ending of DDD, Sora has returned to begin the next step of finally beating back the darkness with his friends. But, when he, Donald, and Goofy run into a mysterious dark Keyblade wielder, Sora finds that the line between darkness and light isn't so crystal clear. And there may be more to this new companion then meets the eye. Warning: OCs, OC/Main, character death.
1. Chapter 1

**KH3: Light and Shadows**

 **A KH Fanfic**

 **By: Midnighter1203**

 **Chapter 1**

 **AN: This begins right after the cutscence** **where Sora, Donald, and Goofy are inside the Gummi Ship at the end to A Fragmentary Passage.** **Also, this is my birthday fic, so I'm 14!**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, KH3 would be out right now!**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Underlined-Sora_

 _ **Bold Underlined-?**_

*Line Break*

 _Where am I?_

 _ **You're here.**_

 _I know that! But, where is here?_

 _ **Why do you want to know?**_

 _Because I do._

 _ **But why?**_

 _Because I just do!_

 _ **You're being quite defensive.**_

 _Fine! I-I want to know because I've never seen this place before._

 _ **And you want to leave?**_

 _No! I want to_ _explore. If I've never seen this place before, maybe I could discover something. Maybe even, this is a brand-new world that has just been created!_

 _ **It's not.**_

 _*disappointed*_ _Oh._ _*curiosity_ _returns* But, then where exactly am I?_

 _ **This is a**_ _**heart.**_

 _My heart?_

 _ **No.**_ _**This is another's**_ _**heart.**_

 _Whose_ _heart is it?_

 _ **You cannot know at this time. I am sorry**_

 _Oh, okay. And I'm here because...?_

 _ **You needed to see something.**_

 _Something inside their_ _heart?_

 _ **Mhmm**_

 _Okay, what is it?_

 _ **Look beneath you. On the floor, there is a prophecy of what has happened, what is happening, and what has yet to occur. Can you read it to me?**_

 _"The final key is the destiny; of all the worlds that thrive. One pure light, one corrupted darkness; needed to keep the blade alive. Two shall go, one shall leave; and become_ _the master of the oblivion_ _key. The other will keep the oath; with the remnant_ _of a_ _sister's final plea." Wait, but was does that have to do with... *rumbles and shaking begin*_

 _ **You should leave. Quickly, go!**_

 _Huh? But how do I...? *Shaking intensifies, and the platform begins to crack in two. *_

 _ **Wake up, Sora. WAKE UP NOW!**_

*Line Break*

"Sora, WAKE UP! We're nearly there."

Sora opened his eyes to see his friends, Donald and Goofy, standing over him. He yawned and sat up on the couch, rubbing his eyes, causing his friends to jump back. "Good morning, Donald. Morning, Goofy." Sora said sleepily.

"Good morning? More like good afternoon. You've been asleep the entire way!" Donald chastised Sora with a smack on the head.

"Sorry," The cyan-eyed brunette apologized with a tired, but genuine, smile, scratching his spikes. He knew that he couldn't sleep on the Gummi Ship unless they had nowhere to go for the night in other worlds.

"Aw, there's no reason to be sorry, Sora. You were just really, uh, really sleepy." Goofy said, patting the brunette on the back.

"Yeah, I mean, you did just have that Mark of Mastery exam inside the dream world. We probably should have realized you would be tired." Donald said, laughing nervously as he realized that his friend probably did need the sleep.

"That's alright, Donald. But, I did have a really strange dream while I was sleeping just now." Sora said, as he tilted his head back.

"Really? Well, what was it about?" Goofy asked. Donald nodded in agreement. "Yeah, what was it, Sora?"

"Well," Sora said, as he sat upright and rested his hand in his chin, "I was inside this really dark place, on top of a platform. And there was this voice, and she was telling me that this was her heart, and she sounded really familiar. Oh, and then, she asked me to read this really weird prophecy that was on the floor. Then, the place began to collapse!"

"And then?" Donald prompted.

"Then, I woke up. I still remember the prophecy though. I don't know what it meant." Sora said.

"Well, tell us and maybe we can figure it out. After all, three heads are better than one!" Goofy says, slapping him on the back.

Sora smiled. "Alright. So, the prophecy was, "The final key is the destiny; of all the worlds that thrive. One pure light, one corrupted darkness; needed to keep the blade alive. Two shall go, one shall leave; and become the master of the oblivion key. The other will keep the oath; with the remnant of a sister's final plea _."_ As Sora finished, the smile fell from his face. Goofy and Donald also grew a bit pale at the last line.

"Final plea? Remnant? One pure light? This is really confusing!" Donald exclaimed.

"Well, how about starting from the beginning? What could the final key be?" Goofy asked. The three heroes began to think. It wasn't long until Donald exclaimed, "The Keyblade!"

"Yeah! So the line would be the Keyblade is the destiny, or savior, of all the worlds! Good job, Donald!" Sora exclaimed. Donald jumped up and down in excitement.

"What's the next line, Sora?" Goofy asked.

"One pure light, one corrupted darkness; needed to keep the blade alive. So, what or who is a pure light?" Sora asked, confused.

"Well, the princesses of Heart are seven pure lights. Maybe one of them?" Goofy said, scratching his head.

"Or maybe another Keyblade wielder? A pure light could be anyone for all we know!" Donald complained, having stopped his enthusiastic jumping.

"Well, let's skip it and move on," Sora reasoned. "Could a corrupted darkness be a Heartless? And who are the two people leaving? Not to mention the reference to Oblivion and Oathkeeper as well."

"Gawrsh, maybe this prophy- phroph...?"

"Prophecy."

"Yeah, maybe the prophecy isn't so easy to solve. But, hey, we're here!" At Goofy's exclamation, Sora and Donald turned toward the window. They had arrived at Radiant Garden, or what was formerly known as Hollow Bastion. At Master Yen Sid's insistence, they had been sent here to train a bit before beginning their next adventure. Maybe Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, and Cid could help with the prophecy too! Now the three heroes really had a reason to be here. Who knows what that prophecy could mean!

*Line Break*

As Sora, Donald, and Goofy exited the Gummi Ship, they had no idea what was soon to come. They also had no idea, that on the roof behind where they had landed, a figure wearing a distinctive black cloak was watching them before disappearing into the shadows.

 **AN: First chapter of first fanfic DONE! I hope you all enjoyed. Who is the mysterious black figure? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**KH3: Light and Shadows**

 **A KH Fanfic**

 **By: Midnighter1203**

 **Chapter 2**

 **AN: I literally started** **this** **in SS class because both my partners bailed on me and I finished all my work.** **Also, I can't really write Leon that well yet, so be prepared for OOCness!**

 **Disclaimer: When Kairi** **is a well-developed character, then I'll own Kingdom Hearts!**

*Line Break*

"SORA! It's so good to see you!" Yuffie exclaimed as she crushed all three heroes in a rib-cracking hug. Aerith shook her head as she walked behind them.

" _Nice to see you too, Yuffie,"_ Sora managed to choke out. Yuffie noticed and immediately released her vice-like grip on the trio. Sora managed to catch his breath and stand up, cracking a grin, while Donald was still panting heavily, Yuffie having squeezed the breath out of him. And, well, Goofy was...Goofy.

Leon walked up behind Sora and clapped him on the back. As Sora turned, Leon said, "Nice to have you back, Sora."

"Hey, Leon. How's everything here?" Sora said, saluting the older man casually.

Leon responded with a wave of his hand and, "Everything here is fine. The question is, why are you back?"

"Not that we mind, right Leon?" Yuffie was quick to add.

"Oh, just stopping through, seeing if we could help here and there, you know, the usual," Sora responded.

"Yeah! We wanted to help out!" Goofy added.

Leon offered a rare smile to that. "Really, because last time you were here, you three weren't all that helpful."

"Hey!" The trio yelled.

"Oh, relax. He was only joking." Aerith said. "Right, Leon?" She said sharply. Leon only smirked in response.

 **(AN: BTW, I ship Leon/Aerith. Yuffie** **is a single pringle!)**

"Anyways, there is one thing you could do, Sora," Aerith said, calming down a bit.

"Huh? What's that?" Sora asked.

"Well, Cid is looking for some parts to fix his computer. After it broke _for no apparent reason."_ Leon said, before turning to Yuffie, who nervously laughed. "Anyways, here's the list of parts you need to find. Can you three do this?"

"Yes! Of course, we can!" Sora responded fast. Donald and Goofy nodded in response. "You can count on us Leon!"

"Good. See you guys later." Leon said, before taking Aerith's hand and strolling off, Yuffie excitedly fangirling behind them.

"Well, what's the first thing to find?" Donald asked, once the trio was alone.

Goofy opened up the list and the duck began to read over his shoulder. Just then, Sora heard a rustling noise coming from behind him. He turned, only to be met with air and the wall. Sora scrunched his face in confusion, before shaking his head and turning around to watch his companions try and figure out a plan. But, the rustling sound came again, only closer. Again, he turned, only to see nothing but the wall. He turned back, only to feel something dash past him, nearly hitting him. "Who's there?" He shouted as he turned, only to see a deserted street.

"Sora! Who are you yelling at?" Goofy asked. "Yeah, there's no one there. You must be seeing things." Donald agreed.

"I swore I felt someone running past me!" Sora exclaimed as he warily peered around the corners.

"Well, we found the first location for the computer parts. Let's go!" Donald urged impatiently. Sora, though still uneasy, nodded and the trio began to walk toward the first location.

*Line Break*

"Just one more piece to go, guys!" Goofy said encouragingly. Both Sora and Donald glared at him. The other 4 pieces had taken them _2_ _hours_ to find due to Goofy constantly backtracking and leading them in circles.

"That's it! Give me the map!" Donald exclaimed, and he jumped on top of Goofy, knocking him over. As the two wrestled, Sora tried to pull them apart, only for them to stop after hearing a strange noise. _Someone's_ _playful, yet unnerving,_ _giggles._

"Who's there?" Sora called, as he scrambled to stand up. The giggles only grew louder, then abruptly stopped, as if they heard him. Donald and Goofy hopped up, and all three of them began to look around the abandoned street. They had seen residents, but they usually tended to stay inside their stores, so the street was desolate.

Suddenly, Sora caught a glimpse of black. However, when he turned around, there was nobody there. Another glimpse of black. Still nobody but his friends and him. On his third glimpse, however, he thought he saw something. A black figure. But, he blinked, and it disappeared.

"Look!" Donald yelled. Sora turned toward his friend to see the anthropomorphic duck pointing at a hooded figure in an ally, wearing a very distinctive cloak. _An_ _Organization 13 cloak._

Sora walked toward the figure, who was staring at all three of them. However, the figure backed up, obviously wanting attention, but not a fight.

"Who are you?" Sora asked, but the figure didn't respond. It merely nodded its head before beginning to walk off down the alley. But, it suddenly stopped, and turned to face the trio. It extended its hand, like it was offering something, before taking it back and then dashing down the alley.

Dimly, Sora realized too late that they should've asked the figure something, and cried out, "Wait! We just want to talk!" He began to run after the figure, calling "Come on, guys! They're getting away!" Donald and Goofy looked at each other with a confused look, before shrugging and beginning to chase Sora, who had summoned his Keyblade as he followed the mysterious figure.

*Line Break*

The trio chased the mysterious figure across streets, down side alleys, through marketplaces, and around plazas, until there was no sign of the shadowy being. Sora, who had a head start, had managed to accidentally lose Donald and Goofy somewhere behind him. Now, he quietly walked through the now deserted marketplace. It was almost sunset, and he needed to find that possible Organization 13 member. Suddenly, he saw the figure up ahead. He or she had their back to him, but he knew that, if the person heard him, they would simply repeat the same meaningless chase. So, he stealthily began to walk behind the hooded being, who had its hand up near where their ear should be. He could hear them faintly talking, but not able to make out the words or the voice. Suddenly, they finished. Sora nearly passed out from fear, as the figure slowly began to turn around. He barely managed to duck behind the fountain. The figure, seemingly satisfied, began to walk off. Sora, realizing his chance, began to silently run behind them. He jumped and raised the Kingdom Key, preparing to hit, when...

 _The figure_ _turned and_ _blocked him with their own Keyblade!_ Sora could hardly believe his eyes, when the figure pushed him off, only for him to duck and roll away from their attack. The figure wasn't fazed in the slightest, though, and raised their blade, obviously expecting Sora to attack. Sora, though still off balance, raised his own blade, and the battle begun.

Sora attacked first. He ran straight at the figure, blade charging up for a Fire attack. However, the figure was faster. They shot an Ice blast at his blade, effectively knocking it away from him, before backflipping out of the way. And before Sora could recover, the figure went on the offense. They dispelled their Keyblade, before running and giving him a right hook to the face. This was followed by a series of punches and kicks, each one knocking the breath out of Sora. Then, the figure tripped him, re-summoned their Keyblade, and slammed it full-force onto Sora's head.

Sora did what any normal human would do if a metal object was slammed hard on their head. He passed out. As his vison faded, however, he saw the faintest smile pass across the hooded being's face.

*Line Break*

Just as the figure began to drag him off, Donald and Goofy ran up to the plaza. "Oh shit," The figure muttered as they ducked behind a box. They watched as the duck and dog tried to wake their friend up, before quickly coming from behind and clubbing both of them on the head. They then de-summoned their blade, and unstrapped their small bag, hidden beneath the cloak. Taking out a syringe and a bottle of tranquilizer, they injected the trio with the sleeping drugs. Next, they tied all three heroes up with rope, binding Goofy to Donald. Finally, the figure dragged Donald and Goofy to behind the fountain, and dragged Sora off to whereabouts unknown.

 **AN: This chapter really got away from** **me, but I managed** **to cut it off** **here. Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Not a Chapter

**Sorry, that this is really brief but I have been super stressed this last 2 months so I will try to finish Project 87 and Light and Shadows next chapters soon!**


End file.
